Purple Gentleness
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Gil is once again Shydeman's slave. But comfort comes in the most unexpected of places...if you squint really hard you can see a wierd pairing.


**Purple Gentleness**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"Gil! Get in here!" Gil sighed and went into his master's room. Shydeman sat at a desk, sorting papers. He looked up as Gil walked in. Pointing at a spot beside him, he waited. Gil went and knelt beside Shydeman's chair. Shydeman smirked, shoving a treat into Gil's mouth. Gil hung his head as he chewed it, feeling defeated. Shydeman and Shyrendora treated him like a dog.

After Lord Nadil had defeated the Dragon Lord, Gil and a few others were the only ones left alive. The others had been sent to the mines to work. But Gil had been recognized by Shydeman, and quickly claimed. He was a pet, nothing but a slave himself. He was extremely disobedient; he had been beaten several times. He was anyone's toy, not just the twins'.

After a while Shydeman stretched. He looked down at his pet, smirking.

"I'm going to take a break, pet. Care to join me?" Gil growled, but followed Shydeman into the bedroom. As he walked in, he was met with a ringing slap across the face, sending him to the floor. Shydeman glared at him.

"Don't growl at me, Gil." Grabbing Gil's hair, he dragged him to the bed and slammed him down. The pet struggled with all his might, but Shydeman was too strong. Pulling off the robe he often wore, the master straddled his slave. Gil's eye widened, and his struggles intensified as Shydeman began to pull his shirt off.

"Get...off me! Stop it! Let me...go!" Shydeman was starting to get annoyed with the boy's attempts to shove him off. It was the work of two seconds to use the slave's own shirt to bind his hands. Shydeman leaned over Gil, pushing his restrained hands above his head. Gil didn't stop struggling, but he was losing hope fast.

"Stop resisting me, Gil, and we could make this so much more romantic." Gil gave a muffled scream as Shydeman claimed his mouth harshly, almost bruising the soft flesh. His master's tongue explored his mouth, exploring the cinnamon caverns in hopes of finding a place not purged of innocence. He would find none. Gil thrashed and kicked, but all to no avail. He didn't know if he could stand this again...he bit down hard. Shydeman pulled away swiftly, spitting blood. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"You're going to pay for that, kitty. I wasn't going to take you hard today, but now you've made me angry." Gil was trembling now. This was the only thing that ever made him frightened. It had happened so many times, back when he was first made a slave. Shydeman drew circles around the fastening on Gil's pants, reveling in the shaking of the boy beneath him.

"Now, Gil, where should I start today? I could make many marks on you, make you cry out in pain for awhile before I make you scream. Or I could take you immediately and let you scream, then have someone else make the damage worse. Which do you think?" Gil turned his face away. He knew that Shydeman would choose whatever was most painful. Shydeman began to slowly undo the fastening on Gil's pants.

"Shydeman, where are you?" It was the voice of Nadil. Gil's eye widened further. That was going to make this twice as bad if Nadil was in the mood. The purple-haired demon walked in.

"Shydeman, did you not hear me calling you?" Shydeman got off of Gil and bowed. Gil turned over, not wanting to see the look of lust on Nadil's face.

People like the Demon Lord and Shydeman were why Gil hated being beautiful. Sure, he was scarred and rough-looking, but he was also lithe and willowy, with flowing violet hair and a gold-flecked yellow eye. His beauty made him the target of much rape and abuse.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was turned over roughly. He found himself looking into the purple eyes of Nadil.

"Hello, pet." Gil stayed silent, looking into those marvelous...no, evil eyes. Nadil sat beside him. Gil's hands were still bound, making him feel very helpless. Nadil caressed his face, tracing the scars.

"Shydeman has gone out for a while. Perhaps I could have some fun with you." He leaned down and licked up a tear that leaked out of Gil's eye. He pulled the cat-demon onto his lap, claiming his lips in an almost contemptuous kiss. But Gil didn't resist. At least it wasn't painful.

"It is amazing to me, kitty, how you could allow people to do this to you." Gil's eye opened. Nadil ran a hand down his arm, softly, making the slave shudder.

"I can see the strength in your limbs, boy. Why don't you fight?" Gil wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer at first, but Nadil lifted his face to stare into his eye.

"Tell me."

"I-I-I'll get hurt worse." It came out in a whisper; Gil was still afraid of Nadil. But he did wonder why the Demon Lord was being so gentle.

"By whom? Shydeman or yourself? Or both?" Gil blinked.

"What?"

"This pain you go through. Is it caused by Shydeman or your own damaged soul? I understand physical pain, but you cause yourself emotional pain when you give up, don't you?" Gil nodded. Nadil smiled.

"Then let's try this again." He kissed Gil, but once again the cat-demon did not resist. Nadil pulled away, sighing.

"Do you think I'll hurt you if you show you don't like my advances?" Gil swallowed.

"I don't mind them as much as Shydeman's. Shydeman...hurts." Nadil raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, boy, do you hate me?" Gil thought. Did he?

"Well, yes, in some...respects. And you have raped me before, but that was a long time ago. No, I don't when you're not hurting me. I like it when you soft me, because you do it without claws. Shydeman scratches and bites and cuts and hits...and rapes me every chance he gets." Nadil placed Gil back on the bed. "Sleep, boy. Let the world of dreams take you away. Maybe I'll come visit you there."


End file.
